1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved action for a firearm and, more particularly to a system for releasing an action from a muzzleloader without the need for tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of muzzleloading firearms to provide a firing system or action which may be removed from the frame for cleaning, inspection or repair. Such actions typically require the use of tools, which may or may not be available in the field. Additionally, such prior art systems typically involve a plurality of parts, including, but not limited to, various springs, which may become lost or damaged if removed in the field. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an action which may be easily removed in the field, but provides for secure and safe operation when the muzzleloading firearm is being fired. It would also be desirable to provide a system for cleaning, inspecting and repairing a firing system of a muzzleloading firearm which limits loss and damage associated with field removal of the system. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.